


Even the Illustrator

by eavk



Series: Even the Illustrator [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Even, Illustrator Even, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Pining, doctor!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: "You know he's into you, right? Dude looks at you like you're the sun." Mikael says with a pointed look."That's just how he is, and I'm pretty sure he's smiling cause of Lea, not me."Mikael admits yeah, she's adorable, but so are you Even. He simply shrugs and puts the last pen in his bag.





	Even the Illustrator

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second part to the Even the Illustrator series! It's a bit shorter, but it’s in Even’s POV so I hope you like it!! :)) 
> 
> \- aea

"So... when are you gonna tap that?"  
"Mikael, shut up."

Lea had been the last kid for filming ‘Kids Describe their Parents’. After she and Isak had left for the day, the crew started turning off the equipment, Even packing up his art supplies. 

"You know he's into you, right? Dude looks at you like you're the sun." Mikael says with a pointed look.  
"That's just how he is, and I'm pretty sure he's smiling cause of Lea, not me." 

Mikael admits yeah, she's adorable, but so are you Even. He simply shrugs and puts the last pen in his bag. 

Even has seen the way Isak looks at him, but he also sees how loose and completely relaxed he is around Jonas and Vilde. The three had gone to high school together, while he and Mikael were a couple years older and attended school in another town. Even noticed it took awhile for Isak to get comfortable. It wasn't as prevalent now, but the first few meetings Isak always seemed to blush and drop his gaze around Even. Either he was shy or maybe a bit guarded towards new people. 

 

The first time Isak had smiled at him was during the third video they shot for the series.  
The topic was Halloween and Even was dressed in a giraffe onesie, complete with a fake leaf sticking out of the mouth. He and his coworkers felt it was fitting considering he was the tallest at their workplace. Lea was dressed in a simple top and jeans and when Even asked who she was dressed as, she told him no one because she didn’t like Halloween. When Even asked her why, she started ranting about how unnecessarily scary the day was and how she didn't like ghosts and goblins.

"Well, maybe you could dress up as a warrior and scare all the bad creatures away." Even suggested. He added a shield and armor to the drawing of her.  
"Maybe…” She looked down at the paper and her face lit up, “But I don't know how to fight! Will you teach me Even?"  
"Of course, Lea! I have the strongest muscles," Even flexed dramatically, showing off his average strength, but Lea giggled in glee mirroring him. 

He heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Isak with a ducked head watching Even with the corner of his mouth quirked up. Even, who wasn't prepared to be blinded by such beauty accidentally knocked over the ink bottle as he put his arm down. Lea grabbed it in time before it spilled too much, thankfully on the table and not the drawing. He apologized profusely to everyone as Mikael laughed hysterically. Jonas reassured him they'd cut that part out during editing. They didn't. 

 

The next day, Isak texted him saying thank you, and that Lea was now very adamant about dressing up as Wonder Woman for Halloween. He sent him a picture of her in the costume with her arms raised, looking ready to fight. Even was so enamored that he didn’t think to wonder how Isak got his number in the first place. 

 

But that's beside the point. Really, he had only known Isak for a few months, and rarely had the chance to talk much with him aside from casual conversations regarding Lea or whatever happened that day. It took awhile to get Isak to open up, and Even doesn't want to ruin the budding friendship. Besides, it would be unprofessional to initiate anything more. Isak was a private and busy man, a doctor! He doubts Isak would have any interest in him with how little they know of each other. 

But Even still allowed himself to have a little crush (and flirt every now and then because he has no self control). 

___________________

"You're a very good drawer Even."  
"Why thank you Lea!" Even grins as he inks in a donut while Lea colors in one of the butterflies he's drawn. They were finishing up a drawing of Lea’s perception of love. 

"I appreciate that. Not all of the kids like my drawings."  
"That's not nice. Daddy agrees with me, right?" She looks over to Isak who wasn't paying attention, saying something to Jonas. She raises her voice a little louder, "Dad, don't you love Even's drawings?" 

Isak's eyes widen a bit, surprised. His sentence to Jonas cut off and before he can respond Lea continues,

"He says you're the best drawer, and I agree." She idly moves on over to coloring in the donut. Even can feel his smile taking up half his face and he looks over to see Isak looking sheepish, but nodding. 

Later as the shoot wrapped up, Lea ran over to the food table. Before Even could approach Isak, they heard Lea shout,  
“There’s no donuts today?”  
Isak walked up to her and pat her head, “It’s ok sweetie, we can get some after we’re done here.”  
“Yay! Okay. But how about Even? Even loves donuts, he just told me!”  
Isak turned to Even, who was beside him watching the adorable exchange, “Um… would you like to join us?” Isak asked, his eyes darted down and his ears turned red.  


Even felt his heart speed up a bit, wanting to say yes. He checked his watch and his heart dropped, “I’m sorry, my lunch break isn’t until another hour.” he said with a frown. Lea was even more visibly upset, and she ran over to Vilde,  
“Can Even leave now? It’s important, we need donuts.”  
Vilde crouched down, amused at the urgency in her voice.  
“Donuts? That does sound important.” Lea nods enthusiastically and Vilde turns to Even, “Ok Even, but bring us back some too.”  
Vilde gave Lea a sweet smile as she hugged her before she ran off back to Isak and Even.

Even knows that it was essentially Lea who invited him, but he can’t help but feel that him and Isak are making progress. 

Lea, now in the center of the two men, held each of their hands and dragged them out of the studio, “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yes another cliffhanger but don’t worry I’m gonna make this a three parter so just one last chapter to go! It will probably be the longest chapter so I’ll try my best to post it asap.  
> My tumblr is eavk.tumblr.com, feel free to say hi and give me some AU ideas if you have any!
> 
> \- aea


End file.
